The Past
by CoDeBrEaKeRs
Summary: Renesemee asks about Jacob and Bella.. things doesn't quite smooth though..


I was sitting on my couch while watching TV. There was nothing interesting to watch though. Billy was out to Sue's place. I got up and took my car keys.

'_Maybe I should go visit Nessie. But wait, she still at school at this time'_

I slumped back to the couch. When Nessie goes to school is really a pain. Cause I'm not with her. I get bored easily. But when she's her I don't feel bored anymore.

I groaned loudly. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I felt to lazy to go and open the door. Then I heard light foot steps coming my way. Then I caught a scent. My favorite scent of all. It was Nessie.

"Jeeez Jake, you look a mess!" she said when she sat next to me on the couch.

"Hey Ness. I thought you were still in school."

"Yeah I got home early. I missed you Jake."

"Me too Ness. You can't believe how boring it is without you here."

She smiled and rested her head on my arm. (She couldn't reach my shoulder cause of my freakishly height.)

The silence was nice. Now with her in the picture. Then she broke the silence.

"Jake?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You know I've been wondering."

"About what?"

"Don't get mad ok?"

I only nodded my head.

"Well you see before I was born you liked mommy right?"

I had frozen. I didn't like were this conversation in heading. I think she could feel the stiffness of my body. She lift her head and faced me.

"No, no wait. Listen. I don't mind the fact that you liked mommy before. I wasn't born yet remember? But I just can't help but wonder, what did you guys do back then? How did you guys meet, have you guys fight, or did you guys…." She didn't finish. She looked down at her fingers. Playing with them nervously.

"Did we what?"

"Well, did you guys y'know. Kiss?" then she blushed deep red. I would have hugged her cause she looks so cute like that. But at this point my brain didn't worked properly. I don't know what to tell her! I can't imagine telling her about what I did to her mom!

'_Well you see Ness, I really loved your mom. I used to have fantasies about her. I kissed before. First I forced her than the second one she kissed back. But then they got married and you were born. Then I realized that I love you."_ That doesn't sound convincing at all.

She waited patiently. Her eyes still staring at her fingers.

I mean I don't even know what to say to her! If told her that she might think that I took her cause Bella married Edward! And she might think that I still love Bella! God! What should I do!

She couldn't wait any longer.

"Never mind Jake, forget I ever asked that stupid question. It's private anyway. Sorry. I have to head home. Mom and dad will be wondering where am I. Bye Jake."

'_What? Now she feels sorry! NO! I'm the one that should be sorry! I love her, and she has a right to be curious about the life that happened before her. She has a right to know. I owe her an explanation and I'm not going to lie.'_ I thought to myself.

I don't know if it was just me or she looked like she wanted to cry. I hate to see her cry. I don't want to hurt her.

"No wait Ness, don't go." I grabbed her wrist as she was about to leave.

She looked back at me. Her eyes were moist. She was _almost _about to cry. I can't let that happen.

"Sit down. I'll explain it to you."

She sat down. But made a tiny distance between us.

I inhaled once and started my story.

"Look, I did love your mom. Very much."

I stopped to look at her reaction. She looked the same. But her heartbeat started to fasten.

"I first thought I don't have a chance with her. But every since your dad left, she's been hurt. Then I tried to comfort her. It worked. Than I got really close with her. I fell in love with her. I then thought that I had a chance now with Edward out of the picture. Bella seemed to notice my feelings for her. She said she loved me too. But than her loved for me was nothing like my love for her. She loved me like a bestfriend. Like a brother. Edward came back eventually. She couldn't stand to be away from her. So did Bellas, that's why she went after him. I did kissed her. But that was merely out of love. I was mad at that time, I tried to make her see that I was better that Edward. But Bella really loved Edward and so did he."

I paused. She still looked at me. Listening like this was a bedtime story. Well at least her heartbeat is back to normal.

"I tried to except all that. I went to their wedding. I was her bestman did you know that? Then they went on a honeymoon. I was so terrified about what was I going to expect when Bella come home. Than she came back. People all say that she was sick. I didn't buy it, so I ran to your house and found Bella. Pregnant with you."

I thought very carefully about what I was going to say next.

"You see I was a bit furious when she was pregnant. Because it was killing her. Do you remember?"

She flinched at the memory but she nodded. Than I continue.

"When it was time to give birth to you, Edward asked for my permission to change her. He asked me as the true Alpha for my permission. So it won't affect the treaty. I was confused but I granted his wish anyway. Bella was a wreck. I helped your delivery you know? You weren't born in a normal hospital. You were born in the hands of a vampire and a wolf."

She giggled at that. I smiled than continued.

"Then after you were born I went down. I went down. I couldn't bear to see her change. Than I saw you in Rosalie arms. At first I was mad, it was like I had no purpose to live at all. But when I saw you, all of that thought just ran away. Like it didn't matter. The feeling when I saw was very strong. Stronger than the hatred I had toward Edward, stronger than my love for Bella, stronger than anything that I have ever imagine. You liked wrap me around you. My world seemed to whirl around you. Then realize and was 100% sure that you were the one for me. And the rest is like how you remember."

I finished my story. It took a while for her to speak again.

"So the way you feel about me now is much more stronger than you felt for my mom?" she finally said/

"Yes." I answered sure. "It's stronger and better."

"So how do feel about my mom now?"

I thought about it for a moment

"Hmmm I still love her. But nothing more. I love her as a big sister kind of way."

"Hmm I guess that's ok."

I laughed at her then hugged her tiny waist.

"Come on Ness. You're not jealous of your own mom right?"

She just hugged me back than kissed me. I kissed back. She grabbed my hair and pulled me closer. I hugged her tighter. We both stop to get some air.

"I am _jealous, _how can I not be? But now it doesn't matter anymore. After hearing your story I feel so much better."

We both laughed.

"I love you Ness."

"You know I love you too."

"Ness?"

"Hmm?"

"Your not mad right that I imprinted you when you were a baby? I mean if you…."

She didn't let me finished. She shut me with a kissed.

"No I'm not mad. I'm happy actually. It means your mine and I'm yours."

"Yup, but in my other definition, it also means your stuck with me forever."

"Yeah. But I think I could live with that."

We both smiled.

I love her so much, and she does to.


End file.
